


Heavy

by God217



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: except their lives kind of suck, no shipping just some slice of life, save them they deserve so much better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 12:32:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18894697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/God217/pseuds/God217
Summary: Two prompts, one Story“I just want to sleep.” / HeavyIf you’re as unlucky as these guys, there’s no way the thought of just giving up doesn’t cross your mind at least once. It’s gotta mess with your motivation if you fail every single time, right?





	Heavy

“I just want to sleep.“

They’ve been saying that more and more often lately. With each blast off, their motivation keeps dwindling, and it’s been getting to the point where they’re starting to question whether it’s really worth it.

They could spend the next few hours digging holes until they can barely feel their arms anymore, but in the end, the twerps wouldn’t fall in them anyway.

They could spend the day assembling another giant robot, but it’d be destroyed within minutes as always.

All their hard work, and the next morning they feel like a Snorlax sat on them and they’re still not one step closer to where they want to be.

Why not just lay down and sleep instead? Not that it’d make any difference.

But when they do take a rest, having a small lunch on some berries they found, really only minding their own business…

Suddenly an attack from a nearby battle misses its target, and sends them blasting off again.

Even though they didn’t even do anything.

Turns out, whether they try or not really makes no difference at all: They still end up getting hurt either way.

So yes, they could just give up and sleep all day.

But if they are going to blast off soon, they might as well make it worth it.

It feels less undeserved if at least they tried.

And who knows? Maybe one day they’ll succeed!

Sure can’t do that if they stop working for it. How likely is the event of the same twerp winning each and every single fight? They’ve failed so many times by now, next time they’ll win for sure!

Next time’s definitely going to be the one.


End file.
